calicoswarriorsrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Amberflurry
Amberflurry is a pretty long-haired pale ginger, brown, and white tabby she-cat with hazel eyes. History Amberflurry is one of the three kits born to Sparrowspark and Scorch, and is the only surviving kit of her litter. Her mother, Scorch, had been living within ShadowClan for a time when she had Amberflurry, though after her two other siblings, Daykit and Sproutkit, perished of weakness, Scorch left Amberkit in the care of her father once she was weaned and left ShadowClan overnight, both from grief and a desire to return to her roaming ways. Sparrowspark was crushed over this, and it led to his care over Amberkit being lax, which led to her more rebellious attitude, which led to her getting into plenty of trouble during her kithood. As Amberpaw, her mentor was Silkslither, a warrior known for her strict ties to the code and someone who despised half-blooded cats, which led to Amberpaw being treated overly harshly at times due to having loner blood in her, even to the point where Silkslither grew psychologically abusive, attempting to manipulate Amberpaw at times, though she failed in her attempts. Amberpaw grew angered by this, though relished in getting on the warrior's nerves, causing more trouble, which led to her growing to share ideals with another known troublemaker in ShadowClan at the time, Frogpaw. Amberpaw considered her a friend and one of the few cats she found herself willing to trust in the clan, outside her own father and maybe some other warriors. Amberflurry earned her warrior name alongside Frogleap as well, serving their vigil, or, rather, lack thereof, proudly, having proven Silkslither wrong, though she didn't get as much time as she thought to rub it in, considering the warrior later on died in the BloodClan vs. RiverClan fight. Amberflurry cooled down a little bit after she achieved her warrior name though not incredibly so. She was still absolutely willing to break the code but also began to bond with her father more considering he began to try repairing their distant bond after her mother left, and during the final BloodClan fight she joined the ranks and fought alongside her clan, also going to the execution. When the hurricane hit and Sparrowspark was blown away by the wind, though, Amberflurry was absolutely devastated, and though she managed to get over it in a moon, she was still rather shaken over it. Amberflurry is first seen in the plot during the Afflicted Arc, having witnessed Mallownose catch Frogleap steal catmint from the medicine den. She expresses shock when the tiny she-cat shoves her paw in Frogleap's throat to get her to vomit the catmint up. While most of the cats in camp express utter rage at Frogleap's actions, however, Amberflurry is silent, voicing no opinion. She doesn't show much emotion when Willowsight is later announced as dead, either. When the Gathering happens a few days later, Amberflurry decides to stay in camp with Graniterunner, Fuzzytooth, Silverbone, and Dogtooth . When Frogleap manages to escape the camp she had been imprisoned in as punishment for taking the catmint with the help of Rascal, Amberflurry is both shocked and confused, but runs after them with Fuzzytooth, Dogtooth and Silverbone following behind her. She quickly takes the lead and runs across SkyClan and ThunderClan territory to try and catch up to the two, unable to understand why the she-cat was leaving, especially leaving her. She stops, however, on the border between ThunderClan and the land beyond it's territory, watching them leave. Amberflurry reads this as Frogleap betraying her, in a way, for some rogue, and immediately grows bitter and angered, and leaves Dogtooth and Silverbone behind, heading back to camp by herself. Back in camp, Amberflurry immediately goes back to her nest, gazing at Frogleap's nest beside it angrily. She fights the urge to defend Frogleap when Maplethorn mentions the possibility of shredding her if they see her again, forcing herself to agree with the younger warrior. The next morning, Amberflurry finally decides to rip apart Frogleap's nest and put the scraps into her own to make it bigger, remembering how she and Frogleap used to steal moss from other warriors or elders to amplify their own nests with bitter fondness. She gets back in the nest and displays clear discomfort when smelling the she-cat's scent in the moss, covering her nose. When Buzzardslash assigns Amberflurry to lead the border patrol to RiverClan, Amberflurry is openly shocked, having not expected to ever been allowed to lead a patrol. She can later be seen skulking in the corner of camp analysing others, wondering who she could trust. Personality Amberflurry is a very fun-loving she-cat, having a daring, curious, and freedom-desiring personality to her. She has no real respect for authority, especially since she had harboured a grudge toward Lavenderstar for giving her Silkslither as a mentor, and it grew into a huge dislike for authority in general. She resents anyone who views her as anything lower than their equal and is incredibly stubborn and determined. Despite all of this, Amberflurry does have a heart, she does care for those who do give her the time of day, which is why betrayal hurts her so badly. In reality, if cats manage to break her walls down and get close to her, they'll find that Amberflurry is easily flustered and can be fiery when someone sets her off. She tends to be more selfish than selfless depending on the situation, and despite her desire to prove herself is a huge rebel and mischief maker. Amberflurry is kind though can be shy depending on the cat talking to her. She trusts others way too easily, however, and can be swayed easily as well. Amberflurry is very open-minded and can try to be flirtatious though it usually fails miserably on her part. She's witty, humorous, and sarcastic and snarky as well, and generally tends to try and have a good time. Amberflurry, mainly due to Silkslither's treatment of her and the internal insecurities lying within her, has a heavy desire for acceptance, something she hates to admit. It makes her have a tie to ShadowClan outside of it containing memories of her father, whether bitter or not, and she desperately wants a place she feels like she belongs, and it's incredibly difficult for her to admit that ShadowClan might not be that place. Due to this, Frogleap's choice to leave ShadowClan and her manages to almost break her in a way, making her think the one cat she truly believed understood her saw her in the same way everyone else did, the same way Silkslither did, as a failure, or someone not worthy of her time. Relationships Sparrowspark Amberflurry and Sparrowspark's relationship never got the chance to fully rekindle even when Sparrowspark began to work on rebuilding their bond due to his sudden death during the hurricane. Amberflurry's opinions on her father are very conflicted. She knows she cared for him but also feels resentful considering he was never involved in her life after her mother left ShadowClan. Amberflurry feels like she wants to make him proud, but also knows she does a lot of the things she does in spite of that, in spite of him. Scorch Amberflurry has no memories of her mother, only having descriptions given to her by other warriors as a reference, and though she does wish she could talk to her mother at least once before she dies she doesn't really think of her much, knowing she'll likely never see the she-cat again. Silkslither Amberflurry's memories of Silkslither contain no positivity. Silkslither psychologically and emotionally abused her, after all, due to her blood not being fully clan blood, and because of this Amberflurry grew deeply resentful of her and downright hated the warrior. She has no respect for the warrior and expressed outward hostility toward her even after she received her warrior name, and expressed zero remorse when Silkslither died in the BloodClan vs. RiverClan attack. Lavenderstar Amberflurry resents Lavenderstar purely because of her choosing Silkslither to be her mentor. She fully believes Lavenderstar should have known how horrible Silkslither was, and though she didn't express zero remorse when the leader died, she still held her grudge beyond the grave. Rustedstar Though she doesn't hate him, Amberflurry finds a lot of the decisions Rustedstar makes utterly idiotic and harbours very little respect for him. Frog Frog was the one thing Amberflurry had in ShadowClan that she really feels kept her sane, especially during her apprenticeship. They were practically partners in crime and Amberflurry valued her presence greatly, feeling as if someone finally accepted her and made her feel like she belonged, so when Frog left ShadowClan with a rogue Amberflurry had no idea even existed, it's not shocking how betrayed and almost heartbroken Amberflurry felt over it, feeling as if the one cat who actually made her feel like she belonged and the one cat who valued her as more than just a random warrior had stabbed her in the back. She was extremely conflicted over how she felt about Frog for that exact reason, though when Frog later invited her to join her in The Dreadnought, she eagerly accepted, wanting to just be with her only friend again. Trivia * Amberflurry sounds like Catra from She-Ra. * Amberflurry is currently very unsure regarding her sexuality, though she knows for a fact that she likes she-cats. * Despite having rarely spoken to her, Amberflurry finds herself able to relate to Maplethorn just slightly, due to the fact that both of them have been bullied for their blood before. * Amberflurry looks closer to Scorch than she does her father. * Amberflurry sided with Newtstorm during the war. Kin Father: * Sparrowspark: Deceased, verified StarClan member Mother: * Scorch: Living Category:Characters Category:Clan Cats Category:The Dreadnought